Together With Your Lovely Lil Brother
by 13QuarterQueen13
Summary: Sanji yang baru aja jadian ama Nami bermaksud mengajaknya kencan, tapi apa yang terjadi jika kencan pertama mereka juga dimeriahkan oleh adiknya. SanNa, AU Warning Inside .


Disclaimer : OP belongs to Eichiro Oda

Warning : GaJe, AU (tidak ada hubungannya dengan OP plots), Possibly OOC, 4 years old Luffy (di sini Luffy jadi adiknya Nami)

* * *

~~~'ckiiitt'~~~, Sanji baru saja memarkir mobil Toyota FT-86 merah yang ia pinjam dari Kohza, temannya kemarin yang baru saja selesai ia comblangin dengan Vivi. Dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam sebagai jaketnya dan celana jins gelap sebagai bawahannya, ia pun keluar dari mobilnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dengan aroma jeruk (?) kesukaan Nami, pacar baru yang sangat dicintainya. Setelah selesai merapikan rambut _blonde_nya, dengan mantap ia membunyikan bel.

~~~'tink-tonk'~~~, ["Sebentar!"] sahut suara imut cewek dari dalam dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Nami-swan?" sambut Sanji dengan _pinky love eyes _yang bersinar sangat terang.

"Baik, biasa aja koq," balas cewek berambut _orange _yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pacar Sanji, ia merebut bunga dari tangan Sanji dan memungut voucher pulsa 10.000 yang terselip di sana, senyum ceria mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Maaf Nami, aku cuma bisa ngasih yang voucheran."

"Nggak masalah…"

"Nami-swan, gimana? Jadi nggak kencannya hari ini?" tanya Sanji penuh semangat dan tidak sabaran.

"Jadi dong.."

"Tunggu Nii-chan, adek ikut!" Tiba – tiba muncul bocah laki – laki berambut hitam agak cepak, umurnya sekitar 4 tahun.

"Eh.. ikut?"

"Iya Sanji, adikku Luffy mau ikut, nggak apa – apa khan?"

"Eng.. tapi.."

"Masa' adek ditinggal di rumah, cendilian agii, mami ama papi khan agii pelgii..," rengek Luffy berusaha mengeluarkan _chibi puppy eyes no jutsu_nya ke Sanji, berharap mempan.

"Nggak apa – apa khan? _Please_! Maaf ya Sanji kalo adekku bakalan ngerepotin?" pinta Nami dengan senyum termanisnya, melancarkan kemanjuran dari jurus Luffy tadi.

"Ea deh, nggak apa koq, tapi jangan ganggu abang Sanji ama Nii-chan pacaran ya?" jawabnya walau sangat tidak ikhlas.

"Oke!" teriak Luffy seneng.

"Ya udah sono gih siap – siap, cepetan ya? Nii-chan ama abang Sanji nungguin di luar." Kemudian Luffy pun berlari ke dalam rumah dengan ceria.

"Kita berangkatnya jadi naek apa?"

"Naek mobil gue dong darling, liat nih 'Toyota FT-86'!" ujar Sanji sembarangan sambil menunjuk – nunjuk mobil merah pinjamannya itu, mata Nami pun langsung membelalak lebar dan masing – masing bola matanya menunjukkan symbol mata uang _Berry _yang bersinar menyilaukan. "Kyaa? Lu dapet mobil keren kayak gini dari mana?" jeritnya lebay. Sanji dengan gayanya yang (mendadak) sok angkuh menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu nggak penting sayang, yang jelas demi kamu.. aku rela berkorban apapun itu," tiba – tiba tangannya sudah menggenggam kedua tangan Nami. "Oh ya.. Luffy udah siap belum? Lama banget sih, abang Sanji udah nungguin dari tadi nih!" teriak Nami tiba – tiba sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, teriakkannya nyaris saja membuat jantung Sanji copot.

"Bentar Nii-chan tinggal pake sepatu… udah ayo berangkat!"

"Ceria sekali adekmu, Nami!" komentar Sanji.

"Iya, dia memang selalu begitu.."

* * *

Mereka bertiga bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya (baca: pinjaman) Sanji. ~~~'brakk'~~~, Sanji membanting pintu mobil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran di bangku pengemudi, "Yosh.. ayo cepat duduk, kita berangkat!"

"Adek mau duduk di belakang.." rengek Luffy tiba – tiba, bikin Sanji keki.

"Ya udah sono duduk, kita musti berangkat!"

"Tapi adek maunya duduk di pangku Nii-chan.."

"Ye, koq minta pangku.. bangku di belakang khan banyak yang kosong" Sanji mulai kesal.

"Iya Luffy, kita khan cuma bertiga," tambah Nami.

"Tapi adek maunya sama Nii-chan."

"Ya udah deh, Sanji-kun nggak apa khan aku pindah ke belakang?"

"Ya nggak apa deh darling, kasihan adek kamu, kita kemana dulu nih?"

Nami memutar pergelangan tangannya, melihat pukul berapa yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangan digitalnya. "Mmm.. ke restoran dulu aja deh kayaknya, mumpung sekarang jam makan siang," usulnya.

"Oke!" Sanji pun mulai menjalankan mesinnya, menuju restoran lesehan favoritnya.

* * *

Setibanya mereka di restoran lesehan favorit Sanji, cowok _blonde _itu menghentikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya, "Udah nyampe nih.."

"Luffy udah sampai! Ayo cepat turun! Ati – ati.." dan Nami membantu Luffy turun dari mobil.

Di dalam restoran..

"Nami-swan kamu mau pesen apa?"

Cewek matre itu (A/N: di _thunder-bolt tempo_ ama Nami) masih sibuk memilih menu yang diinginkannya. "Apa ya? Aku nggak berani pesen yang mahal – mahal, soalnya kantong aku lagi kering."

"Tenang Nami-swan, hari ini abang akan traktir kalian makan siang."

Mendengar itu mata Nami kembali bersinar sangat menyilaukan dan langsung memeluk Sanji erat – erat, "Beneran nih, thank's ya Sanji-kun baik banget deh!" Reaksi tiba – tiba dari Nami membuat Sanji _nosebleed _di tempat.

"Aku pesennya nggak usah mahal – mahal juga nggak banyak, lagi diet soalnya jadi nasi goreng Jawa aja deh, minumnya teh anget, kamu?"

"Oke, kalo gitu sama aja deh!"

"Koq sama sih?"

"Iya dong, karena kesamaan itulah yang membuat kita menjadi pasangan serasi," gombal Sanji.

"Sanji! Bisa aja deh.." ujar Nami malu, membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Nii-chan, adek dibayarin juga nggak? Adek khan juga laper.."

"Iya dong, adek abang bayarin juga, jadi mau pesen apa?" tawar Sanji sok baek.

"Nggak apa nih dibayarin?"

"Nggak apa koq."

"Kalo gitu adek mau pesen _steak _daging, daging bumbu lapis, soto daging, sama empal daging, minumnya.. _chocolate milkshake_.. hehe…"

'_Busyet, banyak bener nih anak maunya,' _batin Sanji panik, "Adek koq makannya banyak bener?"

"Maaf Sanji-kun soalnya adekku nggak pernah cukup kalo cuma satu porsi, bawaannya suka nambah terus," ujar Nami tanpa ada rasa sungkan dari nada bicaranya. _'Itung – itung gratisan, coba kalo gue nggak lagi diet, bisa pesen banyak,'_ sesalnya.

"Hiyaa.. nggak apa deh," _'Sial, dompet ane langsung kempes deh,'_ batin Sanji dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

"Adek ntar cepet dihabisin makanannya ya, terus kita pergi lagi oke?"

"Oke…"

* * *

Sekitar 1 jam 30 menit kemudian, mereka bertiga baru saja selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya, tepatnya Luffy gara – gara pesanannya banyak gila. _'Gila nih anak udah makannya banyak, lama lagi,' _omel Sanji dalam hati ditambah dengan tingkah Luffy yang dari tadi merengek minta disuapi oleh Nami, membuat _moment _indah makan siangnya dengan Nami yang seharusnya romantic jadi menyebalkan, apalagi mengingat cara Nami menyuapi adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang membuatnya iri.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari restoran dan dengan mobilnya mereka pergi ke tujuan berikutnya. _'Pengennya sih kencan di taman bermain Shaboady atau ke Water Boom sekalian, tapi kayaknya batal deh kalo ada anak rese' ini, bisa berantakan, mending jalan – jalan ke taman biasa aja dulu,' _piker Sanji. Sepertinya jadwal kencan yang sudah ia rencanakan hancur berantakan.

'_Aku ingat taman yang bagus, mudah – mudahan Nami nggak protes.'_

* * *

Setibanya mereka di taman…

"Wow, Sanji-kun tamannya bagus banget, kamu pinter banget deh kalo milih tempat! Keren!," komentar Nami penuh semangat dan ceria. Taman itu cukup luas dan hijau, lingkungannya lumayan jauh dari lalu lintas jalan raya sehingga taman itu bebas dari gangguan bisingnya kendaraan bermotor, berbagai macam bunga berwarna – warni tumbuh di sana, dan di sisi kiri dan kanan sepanjang jalan setapak yang telah dipaving rapi terdapat berbagai mainan yang biasanya ada di taman kanak – kanak.

"Jelas banget darling! Karena wajahmu mampu membangkitkan semua inspirasiku," gombal Sanji tidak nyambung.

"Luffy kamu nggak pengen main – main dulu? Banyak banget lho mainannya di sini."

"Enggak deh Nii-chan soalnya adek udah sering main di sekolah."

Mereka bertiga berjalan – jalan santai cukup lama, obrolan ringan berjalan sekitar 3 menit sampai akhirnya Luffy menyahut, "Nii-chan, adek capek, gendong!" Tangan – tangan mungilnya menjulur kea rah Nami, "Oke!" sahut Nami tersenyum.

"Jangan Nami-swan, biar abang aja yang gendong adek, oke?"

"Ga mau, abangnya bau, suka merokok!"

"Ih.. bau?" _'wangi Axe gini dibilang bau?'_

"Adek nggak boleh gitu, lagian punggung Nii-chan juga masih sakit, salah tidur kemarin. Adek digendong abang Sanji aja ya?"

"Ih, iya deh!"

'_Kenapa nih anak bawaannya jadi ketus ama gue,' _"Oke deh, sini---hups!" Cowok _blonde _itu pun menggendong Luffy di balik punggungnya. _'Sialan nih anak berat bener… tapi ini semua demi Nami-swanku tercinta.'_

* * *

Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan – jalan santai, obrolan ringan kembali terjadi di antara ketiganya (yang rata – rata ucapan polos Luffy sering membuat Sanji kesal), sampai pada akhirnya selang 15 menit kemudian penjual es krim lewat, "Wow, ada penjual es krim!"

"Adek mau es krim…"

"Mau es krim? Bentar ya, adek turun dulu biar abang yang beli'in!"

"Oke! Adek mau es krim vanilla!"

"Nami?"

"Rasa jeruk ada nggak ya?"

"Kalo rasa jeruk mah yang ada jus jeruk Nami sayang!"

"Haha, ya udah deh strawberry aja."

"Bang, es krim cone 2 yang satu cokelat, satunya lagi strawberry!" pesannya sambil tangannya merogoh kantong celananya, mencari – cari sesuatu. "Lho dompet gue koq nggak ada?" Ekspresi sok cool yang dari tadi ia tunjukkan berubah menjadi _panic at the disco_.

"Hah? Lu nggak bercanda khan? Tadi di restoran khan masih ada, jangan – jangan ketinggalan di sana?"

"Atau jatuh di jalan kali," sambung Luffy.

"Hah? Nggak mungkin, nggak mungkin! Jelas – jelas gue masih ingat dompet itu gue pegang waktu kita ninggalin restoran.. jangan – jangan.. adek lu nggak iseng nguntit dompet gue khan?"

"Sanji!"

"Enggak.. hiks.." Luffy yang dituduh seperti itu mulai Nampak ketakutan dan matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Koq lu jadi nuduh adek gue sih?" Nami mulai kesal, tidak terma adek tersayangnya (;p) dituduh seperti itu.

"Habisnya khan dia tadi yang minta gendong bisa aja dia nyolong diem – diem," Sanji yang sudah terlalu kesal dan sering dibuat keki oleh bocah itu keburu tega menuduhnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. adek nggak nyuri…"

~~~'currr'~~~

"Jah, nih anak malah ngompol lagi…"

"Adek? Ya gitu deh Sanji-kun kalo dia ketakutan emang bawaannya suka ngompol, ngerepotin aja deh ayo ke toilet bareng Nii-chan. Untung aja Nii-chan bawa'in baju ganti!" Omel Nami sambil menyeret adeknya menuju toilet terdekat.

"Hiks.. abang Sanji jahat!"

"Sudah.. sudah…," tanpa disadari oleh Nami, bocah laki – laki bandel itu menoleh ke Sanji sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Walah, dasar bocah sialan.. hiks.. hancur sudah kencan gue bareng Nami-swan.."

* * *

Sepulangnya mereka dari taman, Sanji berusaha keras bagaimana caranya agar kencan pertama mereka ini berjalan romantic, setidaknya ia berusaha memperbaiki keadaan yang telah banyak dikacau oleh Luffy. Di dalam mobil Luffy dan Nami duduk dibelakang, kelihatannya Luffy masih kesal dengan Sanji yang dengan seenak udelnya menuduhnya mencuri tanpa bukti. _'Bagaimana caranya kencan dengan romantic tanpa keluar biaya, dasar sial! Koq bisa ya dompet gue hilang?' _Mendadak terlintas ide di benak Sanji, lengkung alis _dart _yang tadinya mengerut kesal langsung ceria.

"Nami-swan, kau tadi bilang bawa baju ganti buat Luffy, sebenarnya untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya sih aku ingin berenang karena siang tadi cerah banget mataharinya, jadi aku juga bawa baju renang."

"Fine, kalo gitu kita ke pantai darling," teriak Sanji semangat lebay, dengan _pinky love _yang bersinar cerah di kedua matanya, cowok _blonde _pecandu rokok itu membanting setirnya menuju pantai Boulevard. _'Kalo ia begitu ingin berenang kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Nami dengan bikini? Gue nggak akan nyesel dengan kencan pertama ini!'_

* * *

Setibanya mereka di pantai Boulevard pukul 15.42 sore, pemandangan di sekitar pantai lumayan ramai, tampak beberapa keluarga menikmati piknik mereka, wanita – wanita cantik nan seksi yang berjemur dan menantikan _sunset_ tiba, dan anak yang sedang bermain _frisbee _dengan anjingnya, juga beberapa remaja putra SMA atau mungkin mahasiswa yang bermain voli pantai. _'Waa.. Surga!' _batin Sanji dalam hati masih dengan _pinky love eyes_nya.

"Oke Sanji, aku mau ganti baju dulu, kau tidak berenang?" Mendengar itu mengalirlah darah segar dari lubang hidung Sanji. "T—tentu saja, aku bisa membeli celana renang di sini, untung saja selain di dompet aku juga menyimpan beberapa uangku di kantong jaketku."

"Kalo begitu kau tidak perlu menuduh adikku lagi khan?"

"Adek juga mau berenang Nii-chan!"

"Emang adek bisa renang? Ya udah kalo gitu adek ganti bajunya bareng abang Sanji aja ya?"

"Iya deh…"

* * *

Selesai mereka bertiga berganti baju, mereka berlari menerjang ombak, mentari senja bersinar menyinari ketiganya. _'Sayang sekali, kalo aja nggak ada anak ini gue pasti udah ngajak Nami berenang jauh sampai kakinya kram, terus aku akan membawanya kembali ke daratan dan menggendongnya.."_

~~~'splash~~~, mendadak cipratan air menerpa wajah Sanji yang belum tuntas menyelesaikan khayalan mesumnya. "Ha..ha.., Sanji! Wajah bengongmu itu lucu sekali…"

"Apa katamu? Awas kau Nami-swan!" Belum sempat ia membalas Nami sudah basah kuyup terlebih dahulu oleh Luffy.

"Luffy nakal, awas kamu!" jerit cewek penggila jeruk itu diiringi dengan tawa ceria.

* * *

Alunan lagu _Please Be Careful With My Heart _sayup – sayup terdengar di kejauhan saat matahari sudah setengahnya tenggelam ketika mereka duduk santai menatapnya (baca: matahari) sambil melepas lelah setelah sebelumnya mereka gila – gilaan bermain dengan ombak, pantai juga sudah mulai sepi. Sanji dan Luffy sedang asyik melihat – lihat hasil foto – foto mereka barusan di hape Sanji (A/N: sepertinya mereka berdua mulai akrab) Ya, mereka bertiga tadi memang sempat berfoto – foto ria. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Nami menginterupsi, "Sanji-kun, kita jalan – jalan sebentar yuk!"

"Tentu Nami-swan, ayo Luffy!" Mereka bertiga berdiri, kemudian berjalan beriringan, Luffy berlari mendahului yang lainnya.

"Sanji-kun..," lirih Nami yang berhenti tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa Nami?"

"Aku… enggak deh, nggak jadi.."

"Tiba – tiba sebelah tangan Sanji memebelai lembut pipi Nami, membuat pipi gadis itu memerah, "Nami.." Sanji mengangkat dagu gadis di hadapannya perlahan – lahan, mereka berdua sama – sama gugup, Wajah mereka semakin mendekat…

2 inci…

1 inci…

1 centi…

Sebentar lagi bibir mereka bertemu, Sanji menutup matanya. _'Yes, kencan yang sempurna!'_

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Mendadak mereka menjauh dan saling mendorong. "Lu.. Luffy.., apa – apaan sih bikin kaget aja!" _'Sial.'_

"Abisnya kalian lama sih adek udah nungguin dari tadi tapi kalian malah berhenti terus deket – deketan mau ngapain gitu…"

"Udah Luffy, kalo gitu ayo kita cepet pulang!"

Yah, semoga saja kencan pertama ini menjadi kencan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan selamanya.

* * *

Current Listening : **Epik High - Run**

GaJe banget ya, maaf!

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari tugas drama monologku di sekolah, awalnya sih nggak kepikiran mau pake karakter OP.

Di sini nama Shaboady di pake jadi nama taman bermain (karena di sana juga ada taman bermainnya toh..) dan mata uangnya tetep Berry (habisnya nggak kepikiran mau pake mata uang apa?) dan nama Boulevard itu di ambil dari pantai Boulevard di Manado yang dulunya menjadi ciri khas kota Manado (pantai di sepanjang jalanan kota kalo nggak salah) tapi udah hilang karena dibangunnya banyak mall di sana (hiks... T-T menghapus kenanganku tentang Boulevard di sana.. halah...).

Pantai itu ide dadakan, maunya sih adegan makan siangnya di bikin Sanji masak di rumah Nami dan kencannya di taman bermain kayak kencan - kencan pada umumnya tapi kalo di buat seperti itu malah nggak muncul ide buat setelahnya.

Maaf kalo banyak salah atau _miss-typo_, GaJe, atau GarinK... ternyata sulit banget yah bikin percakapan 3 orang itu.. ~a

R&R please! ^-^


End file.
